Nereus Ancient One of the Seas Bounty
Nereus is the god of the sea's rich bounty of fish, but he is better known as the "Old God of the Sea" and apparently knows everything, even things concealed from the Oracle of Delphi. Like many of the other sea-gods, Nereus is a master shapeshifter, however, he existed long before Poseidon, as king of the sea Son of Pontus & Gaea As the 2nd king of the Seas after his father Pontus and current Lord of the Aegean & Pacific seas Nereus, a ancient sea-deity, is the eldest son of Gaea, by her son 2nd son, Pontus. Nereus is one of the most powerful active sea gods only after his father and step mother in power as His authority in waters were said to surpass Oceanous, his residence, more particularly, he personified the Aegean seas. He had the faculty of assuming what form he pleased. He was regarded as a prophetic and vastly powerful deity Nereus had, by Doris, fifty daughters called Nereids. They all dwelt in the Aegean Sea his home kingdom. He is also the father and creator of mere - people Powers & Abilities One of the older sea gods, Nereus was more powerful then Poseidon before the 3 divided the strength of Might. Thought even with it in his home realm Nereus has proven stronger then both Zeus and Kronos. As a son of Gaea he is also a earth deity though which he used to crest off his Aegean Kingdom. Able to change shape into aquatic animals, also have the power to shape-shift into anything, including inanimate objects. Extensive (possibly unlimited) knowledge, including things unknown to the Oracle of Delphi. possesses the conventional physical attributes of Ancient Ones Gods who predate the Titans and Olympians gods.he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Pontus or for a number of Other gods of equal power working together to revive him. Nereus also possesses superhuman strength and his Ancient One metabolism provides him with far greater than Olympians endurance in all physical activities. (ancient ones flesh and bone is about ten times as dense as similar human tissue, due to him being deep under sea contributing to the excess superhuman strength) among the most powerful of the sea gods, second only to his Father, Pontus and (possibly) equal or superior to his brother, Oceanous and nephew Posedion. It is notable that Nerses could have single handedly bested the Titans having downed two of them in his youth * Atmokinesis - As the immortal ruler of the seas, Nerses possesses the power to manipulate water, storms, and lightning, able to create strong waves and violent storms to bring the rage of the ocean upon those who anger him. Atmokinesis breaks down into several abilities. * Eco-Hydrokinesis - is the master of the water element. He can control all of water in the world. * Ice manipulation- can manipulate and control ice. * Water manipulation - can manipulate and control water, ranging from tidal waves and whirlpools, to a watery construct in his image. Since water does not retain a shape, it is clear that his control over water is not only immense but precise, in retaining the size and shape of his Titan form. * Water Breathing - can breathe underwater. * Electrokinesis - can generate and manipulate Lightning. * Aqua-electrokinesis- '''Due to his control over the seas and its storms, this accounts for power level as great as Zeus, (although his father Cronos seemed to possess this trait also). * '''Immortality - As a god, he is immortal and can live forever. doesn't age and is not affected by time * Flight - was able to propel or accelerate himself through the air with great speed and force. * Power Granting - Followers of Nerses are granted a fraction of his's powers and thus become very resilient and can sustain massive amounts of damage before death. They can use the waters of the deep to aid them in battle by creating Walls of Water and even creating Sea Storms right in the midst of battle without being near a source of water,with these waters they are able to heal themselves and allies. also grants his followers the use of Cyrokinesis, allowing them to create large spires of ice and even freezing opponents to crush them. Due to Poseidon granting these powers, he is able to utilize them on a much greater scale. * Shapeshifting - He could reform himself into a massive, elemental form resembling a Titan. This form, in his own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head. In this form he is at his most powerful, with all of his powers and strength increased tenfold. However, his measure still pales in comparison with the Titans. * Regeneration - He can regenerate himself, when you chop one of several Hippocampi hands (sting/tentacles) and you ignoring it,the sting will regenerate again. * Teleportation - As the ruler of , can teleport to anywhere via sea and water * Superhuman Strength - His Titanic form also primed his already great strength, class 80 * Superhuman Durability - can withstand great attacks before submitting to defeat, and due to his Warriors possessing great durability as well, he should be far more durable than Hades * Superhuman Stamina - energy and vigor in combat is far greater than that of mortal men, enough to fight the Titans, though he can be defeated. * Superhuman Agility - has a higher jumping capacity than mortals. It is unknown if his agility was on par with that of Hermes. * Invincibility - When in the waters of the deep, in his realm he is invincible and all of his attributes are multiplied greatly. However the farther away he is from the sea, the less of his "true" power he can exhibit. * Hippocampi Control - In elemental form, below his waist a large jet of water coming from a rock formation was maintained, with Hippocampi protruding out of it, Nereus has vast mystical powers to control elemental energies over many other god with the obvious exception of gods like Nyx, Aether, and Gaea. He has powers common to all gods such as the ability to change his shape and form, to teleport vast distances or cross dimensional planes as when he travels from waters to Earth to Olympus. He can also change and augment the properties of people and objects. He can control the elements of storm and create lightning bolts, but no where on a scale as far as his brothers The Hekatonkheire . Nereus control over the ocean is equal to Ouranos control over the sky. Nereus can stir up and control vast tidal waves of hurricane force and command the essence and forces of the ocean itself to the extent that it will reflect his temperament. When he is angry, it can broil with hurricane force, but when Nereus is calm, it can be peaceful and serene. Nereus can also command and control the creatures that live in the sea from fish, octopi, jellyfish, sharks and whales to the modern descendants of sea serpents from the earth's primeval past (plesiosaurs). He also has mystical traits that allow him to live and breathe underwater indefinitely without physical adaptations such as gills or fins. He has absolute control over sea water and can cast his face and image from tidal waves. In ancient times, he often appeared to mortals as a vast hundreds -foot tall figure composed from seawater. Children Nereids are Haliad nymphs and thus minor goddesses of the sea. They were the patrons of sailors and fishermen, who came to the aid of men in distress, and goddesses who had in their care the sea's rich bounty. Individually they also represented various facets of the sea, from salty brine, to foam, sand, rocky shores, waves, and currents. This in addition to the various skills possessed by seamen. The nereids and their brother Nerites were the fifty daughters and only son of Nereus and Doris. They often accompany Poseidon and are always friendly and helpful towards sailors fighting perilous storms. They are particularly associated with the Aegean Sea, where they dwelt with their father in the depths within a silvery cave. The most notable of them are Thetis, wife of Peleus and mother of Achilles; Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon; and Galatea, lover of the Cyclops Polyphemus. Their fresh-water 'sisters' are known as the Naiads. Nereids are incredibly beautiful, with long and wavy hair, as "black as midnight", and brilliant green eyes. They usually wear light dresses, made from sea foam, which "waved with the currents." The most beautiful Nereid of all, however, was Amphitrite Difference Between the Naiads Nereids are sea nymphs, but they are only used to sea water, unlike the Naiads that are fresh water nymphs. The Nereids serve in Poseidon's court while the Naiads do not. * Amphitrite was the Nereid who married Poseidon and became the queen of the sea. * Thetis, the mother of Achilles is also a Nereid as well as their (unofficial) leader. * Together with the Tritones they formed the retinue of Poseidon. * The Nereids are depicted as beautiful young maidens, sometimes running with small dolphins or fish in their hands, or else riding on the back of dolphins, hippocampi (fish-tailed horses) and other sea creatures. Delphin Glaucus The Nereids, Amphitrite, Thetis, Psamathe, Galatea, Ploto, Thoe, Sao, among others.